creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Nommehzombies
Hello everyone, it's me again. Hopefully by now everyone knows me around the wiki. I usually edit stories, mainly mantaining the QS standards, and I am also a current chat moderator and VCROC. And with the consent of a few other admins, I am going ahead and applying for admin. Now lets run through some things people might Oppose for: " I hardly see you editing around the wiki." :I have school and a part-time job right now, but I still try to manage around 25 article edits a day. Sometimes I can do this, and sometimes I don't. But I try to contribute QUALITY not quanity. " You haven't been here long enough." :This is partly true, but if I am an active contributor with already VCROC knowledge, I see myself not leaving anytime soon. " I don't think your ready." :Well, I have already had experience with deleting pages, moving pages, renaming pages, blocking users for a certain amount of time. I can see this question arising, and I think that it is not really a problem considering I already have a fair ammount of experience with what comes with being an admin. Alright, lets look at the requirements: *'Must have been active on the wiki for six months.' I have been a member of this wiki since April, 2012, on my first account. A few older users remember it. But being active has been patchy. But I don't see myself going anyway for awhile. I have been contributing everday since late August, so why would I stop after I get admin? *'Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles.' I have 1,564 edits, 716 on articles, and 242 on archived revisions. *'Must know how to categorize pages.' There is two ways to do this, but I normally just go into the editor and the categories on the side of the page. The other way is using the shortcut at the bottom of the page. *'Must know how to move files and pages.' Really simple, just click the arrow slider next to the Edit button, rename, and then click the slide bar to move it to a different location. *'Must know how to delete pages and files.' Click the arrow slider next to edit, go down to the bottom and click delete. Then chose the reason your deleting it, then press Delete page. Done. *'Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time.' Spam Pages are a 2 dayer, Unfinished pages are a warning, and if someone re-uploads a deleted story it is a 1 dayer. And vandalism is two weeks. *'Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki.' Well, I have been here for two years, so yeah, I think I completely understand how it works. Now, I will understand if some people think I am not ready. But I believe I am, and so do other people. Without consent from certain people, I never make an application. I meet the requirements, and I understand the responiblity that comes with the title. I believe I am ready, so I am going to leave it up to you guys now. EDIT: It seems that I have left out crucial reasons why I want admin, so I will explain them now. Firstly, I plan on helping with the Deletion Appeal, as it seems to get over-run at times. I tried to help once, but got reprimaded for not being an admin. This pushed my resolve to want to get it quicker than beforehand. Secondly, as has been stated below, the admin count is pretty low, and we could use more admins. But that has been explained in the most part below by other people. Thirdly, as what pushed me to do this, is that I want the ability to look at deleted pages to help people with their pastas. In the past two days, two people have asked me why I deleted their pastas, and I told them grammar mistakes. I want the power to look through the pages and assist people with what ACTUALLY is wrong with them. Lastly, I want admin to help improve my own relationships with people. I am not a "social" person, and I think interacting with people as an admin would help me make stable relationships with more people on the wiki. I hope this clears up some things. Deadline: November 8, 2014 Support (6) You are very capable of doing your 'job' efficently and you show great ethics. Luigifan100 00:14, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you're a good editor, but I can't really see the reason why you want Admin rights. Why exacly do you want them? In the position you are, you can already make enough work around here, and if you want to be one, you gotta start interacting more with the community (i.e at least post a review on the Writer's Workshop occasionally, give some advice to users). Plus, you've been a VCROC for less than a month -- it's WAY too early to apply for any further positions. I think you should work on these aspects and think about promotion later.Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 17:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Changed my vote to . My previous opinion is still valid though. Just try to tell us why exacly you want the rights. (i.e Work on Deletion Appeal, see deleted pages etc.)Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 19:00, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :And I stated them in the page. Nommehzombies (talk) 19:59, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry for editing so much, but changed to .Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 00:09, October 30, 2014 (UTC) he qualifies and people are stil findin something to complain about. they need more admins, and his will is there, so come on. quit bein negative nancys Ashleyxox (talk) 17:39, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :We do need Admins, but we can't choose anyone, and he's clearly not the best option for now. Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 17:41, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but aren't u the same guy that randomly left and said your tired of editing shit then can back? and your lecturing someone on "why do you want admin rights" obviously he wants to contribute to the wiki, but apparently that doesn't matter. what apparently matters is your own ideals. Ashleyxox (talk) 17:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::The past things about me has no relation with him or my vote whatsoever, and you know that admin work is not just about editing, right? And just say "I want to contribute for the wiki" is not enough; a good reason has to be given, and it must be admin related.Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 17:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::No the problem is that your being highly hypocritical with your views. And it feel like you didn't wen read this bc he listed different reason why he wants the admin rights. To contribute and expand. Ashleyxox (talk) 17:54, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Guys stop, I respect all opinons. This is not a fighting thread. Leave your statement, and go. Nommehzombies (talk) 17:59, October 29, 2014 (UTC) but leaning a bit neutral. I understand you want to help out, and I do hope you know that admin is far from VCROC--you get to deal with a shitload of pissy users who hate the admins already. Some admins who are staff jumped way too early on the gun for the right (i.e Callie and SG in February after applying for the right a little while after prerequisites were changed; both had 1,000 - 1,900 edits). I was going to vote neutral or oppose because of what Cheese said, but then I remembered your current behaviour. Just as long as you feel ready, I'm all in for you being part of the admin team. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Snake of Retaining Eyes 21:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I think Nommeh has what it takes from what I've seen. He's been amongst the most active users since I've been here, and as long as he can keep that up, I think he deserves a shot. One recent thing I noticed that made me think this, is when he discovered his story, that was about to win PotM, had been deleted for the nature of its content, he simply said, "oh well." I was a supervisor in college, and I can tell you that level-headedness like that is probably one of the most important traits a person in a leadership position can have. I think a lot of people would have had to take a few days break after that, but he went right back to work on the site like nothing happened. I know he maybe hasn't been a VCROC all that long, but he's done a good job so far, and has stated good reasons for wanting the new position. Good luck Nommeh. Jay Ten (talk) 02:26, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Neutral (3) You seem completely qualifies, but you haven't been a VCROC for that long. Also, I would say you would have to have more time. Doing... "Adminy things" plus maintaining your current edit schedule. It might be a little early. Spicy Squirrelz - Your Senpai 17:31, October 29, 2014 (UTC) This is a bit early, don't you think? I said I'd support you some time after you got 2,000 edits, but I wasn't prepared for anything like this. I'm voting neutral because I think you have the makings of a good admin, but I'm not sure if you should be taking this step just yet. Likferd (talk) 17:57, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Understandable. However, though you have a reason, I still think it's slightly too early. In response to Fatal: Neither SG nor I jumped the gun. Admins were needed and both of us had been VCROC members for about 2-3 months prior. That One Freaky Producer Person 19:22, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Stated them just now in the application Nommehzombies (talk) 19:59, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Not being a jackass; I wanna be proven right. [You weren't a VCROC for a month, but you got adminship on March 2nd and SG was VCROC for little over a month, but got adminship a day later. I'm not doubting the need for admins at the time; don't say that you guys had the right for 2-3 months. Anyways, let this thing be a note from what I meant in my vote. Since we do have 9 admins on a site with 12,000 + stories. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:24, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Just to point out, commanding me not to say something when I may be mistaken and saying we jumped the gun is probably the best way to make yourself look like a jackass. >.> But, I'm not going to argue on it. That One Freaky Producer Person 03:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't say that you two "jumped the gun" on the second revision; but the behavior from you was similar. And sometimes that sort of tone I give out makes sure that a person looks at the correct information than make guesses that are wrong and can't be touched within a mile--even if it does make me sound like an asshole. Js, and we're going to let this argument die--like you said. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:07, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Oppose (3) I oppose not because I don't think you don't have potential or we don't need more admins. Spending less than a month as VCROC is just too short a time for me to feel comfortable with you being granted admin rights. I would say apply again in a few months or at the beginning of the next year. You've been rude at certain moments in terms of your behavior, and incredibly rude in rarer occasions, from what I've seen. While you make decent edits, it's been less than a month of being VCROC as a few others here have pointed out. Sorry. --Murder now the path of must We, just because the Son has come. (talk) 18:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :You have said this on my VCROC application as well. I would like to know how I have been rude to people. If you don't mind, because I don't recall when this happened. Nommehzombies (talk) 18:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::This was a few months back, so it may seem irrelevant now, but it still stands as this is an overview as a whole. You basically attacked me and Callie in a political discussion (which wasn't even a political discussion to begin with before it got twisted into one) on Spinpasta chat, and you referred to us as "liberals" with some condescending insults thrown in there. Callie and I remained calm for most of the discussion. This reason could definitely be rejected, as it was long ago, but if that's the behavior I remember you for then I feel need to bring it up. Now, raised in a liberal family, I was generally nonplussed as to why I was being referred to in this way when I didn't really do anything other than express my beliefs, without a trace of anger or resentment. People might say "But Coffee, this was offsite, so how could it matter?" It matters because it involves the person, not the place. Kind of like one of those "changing your environment won't change how you feel" situations. I don't know if you remember it, but I do. And what I remember is what I take into account. Feel free to mark this as irrelevant, but I still felt the need to bring it up. Sorry this is somewhat of a wall, btw, I'm not quite sure how to indent comments that are right below/in response to another... --Murder now the path of must We, just because the Son has come. (talk) 20:17, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::If you mean start new paragraphs, just start a new line with the same number of colons as the previous one. :::Like this. :::(View the source.) :::LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:14, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, now I remember this. It was asshole thing of me to do. At the time, I don't know, I guess I thought I was being funny. I do remember the fight, but I do not remember how it even got started or what I was saying. So yes, I apologize for that, and no, it's not relevant. I need to be reminded of things like this. Nommehzombies (talk) 01:30, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, we do need more admins, but you need to demonstrate some better leadership qualities around here before I feel comfortable with giving access to the admin dashboard. And, yeah, just because we need more admins, doesn't mean we're just going to open our arms to anyone and say "come on in". It takes more than edit counts and "I know I can do this!" to be an admin on a site with this many stories and users. It takes leadership qualities and initiative, which you may have, but I just haven't seen yet. Sorry, just too soon for my liking. Mystreve (talk) 16:59, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :I get what you are saying, I completely do. ''But, ''half of the time, there is really no chances to show "leadership" in my position. One of the reasons I want to be an admin is because I want to LEARN leadership and gain relationships with people on the wiki. Sure, I can tell people that there pastas are bad or need editing, which I do everyday almost, but that really isn't a role of leadership. It's more like a janitorial staff. And I can see how it would apply to me being a chat moderator as well, and trust me, I try to maintain chat as best as I can just like all the other chat moderators. Basically what I am trying to say it that, why you question that I haven't shown leadership, the chances and opportunities have not risen for me to do so. But once again, I get what you are saying. :Nommehzombies (talk) 03:23, November 6, 2014 (UTC)